Compañerismo
by Insaneslasher
Summary: CRACK. FuryArmstrong. Yaoi. Fury tiene un problema. Armstrong lo descubre y le da un consejo o dos para solucionarlo.


Título: Compañerismo  
Autora: Insaneslasher  
Fandom: FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist)  
Pareja: Fury/Armstrong  
Rating: PG-13  
Género: CRACK, oneshot  
Resumen: Caín Fury tiene un problema. Armstrong lo descubre y le enseña un truco o dos para solucionarlo.  
Recuento de palabras: 1392  
N/A: Dedicado a mi hermana por regalarme este maravilloso plotbunny drogado con crack y por hacerme de Beta en esta historia.

Caín Fury tenía la vista fija en la punta de sus botas militares sobre la, sin duda alguna, carísima alfombra. Entre sus brazos, el cachorrito gruñía juguetonamente y le lamía la cara. A su izquierda un mayordomo de aspecto severo fingía no vigilarlo.

- ¡Sargento Mayor Caín Fury! – exclamó una voz como un trueno. Dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron hacia un pecho musculoso pero, lamentablemente, cubierto por el uniforme militar. El corazón del pequeño hombre comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que Caín estuvo seguro de que se iba a desmayar. Entre sus propios brazos, el perro comenzó a aullar lastimeramente.  
- Ah… Mayor Armstrong, señor… - murmuró, y se sonrojo.  
- Vamos, Sargento Mayor Caín Fury, te llevaré a la sala del té y allí me hablarás de la razón de esta grata visita – dijo el rubio mientras chispas de color rosado brillaban entorno a su cabeza.

Fury asintió nerviosamente y lo siguió hasta una sala amplia y lujosamente decorada en cuyo centro había una mesa y varias sillas. Armstrong se sentó en una de las sillas, y Caín le imitó.

- Esta sala fue reformada hace setenta y cinco años – indicó el mayor – los frescos del techo son de esa época.

Caín subió la vista para mirar el techo, y estuvo apunto de tener una hemorragia nasal al ver que el artista había plasmado varios torsos casi tan musculosos como el de Alex. Negó ferozmente con la cabeza en un intento por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. ¡Debía mantener la sangre fría… y a poder ser, dentro de su cuerpo!

- Y bien, querido compañero, ¿a qué debo el placer de esta visita? – preguntó Armstrong.  
- ¡Ah! – hizo Fury, y alzó al cachorrito que había tenido sentado sobre su regazo – Hace unos días encontré este cachorrito, señor – comenzó a explicar. Armstrong lo tomó en una de sus grandes manos y comenzó a observarlo – He estado intentando encontrarle un dueño desde entonces, pero puesto que Riza ya tiene a Hayate… Me lo quedaría yo mismo, pero las reglas del dormitorio militar lo prohíben. Me dijeron que usted tiene perros, señor, así que pensé que quizá usted podría cuidar de él…

El rubio asintió solemnemente.

- Tus fuentes están en lo cierto, Fury. La familia Armstrong es famosa por criar los mejores galgos y perros de caza desde hace generaciones – Fury asintió, embelesado y admirado por las palabras del otro – Nuestra jauría se compone de más de dos docenas de perros. Generalmente criamos perros sólo de la más purísima sangre – Caín bajó la cabeza apenado. El cachorrito era un chucho callejero sin raza discernible – Sin embargo, Sargento Mayor, haremos una excepción por usted.

La expresión de Fury era de pura dicha.

- ¿De verdad, Mayor Armstrong? – preguntó emocionado. El alquimista asintió benignamente - ¡Oh, gracias, señor, muchísimas gracias!  
- No hay que darlas, Sargento Mayor. Al fin y al cabo… – comenzó a decir. Acto y seguido, se arrancó la chaqueta del uniforme y la camiseta bajo esta y comenzó a hacer poses - ¡la base de la milicia es el compañerismo! ¡Ayudar a tus camaradas!

Aquello fue demasiado para el pequeño Sargento Mayor. Un chorro de sangre salió despedido de sus fosas nasales con tanta fuerza que la inercia lo hizo caer y desmayarse sobre la alfombra. Cuando abrió los ojos, había una cama suave e increíblemente mullida bajo él y el rostro preocupado del mayor estaba a sólo centímetros de su cara.

- ¡Ah, Mayor Armstrong! – exclamó Fury, sentándose de golpe. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un dormitorio ricamente amueblado, tumbado sobre una cama de dosel. El Mayor y él parecían ser los únicos en la habitación. Desafortunadamente, Alex se había vuelto a vestir.  
- ¿Qué fue eso, Sargento Mayor Fury? – preguntó el rubio.  
- Yo… yo… No lo sé, señor – se apresuró a contestar Caín. ¡Armstrong no debía descubrir como le afectaba su físico!  
- Vamos, vamos, Sargento Mayor. No es necesario mentirme – indicó el alquimista.  
- No sé a que se refiere, señor – insistió Caín, muerto de vergüenza.

Algo brilló en los ojos del Mayor, y de repente el hombre estaba arrancándose la camiseta y haciendo poses una vez más. Fury hizo un ruidito estrangulado, y sólo de milagro no volvió a desmayarse. Armstrong asintió sabiamente, como si le reacción de Fury le hubiera dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, y de hecho, así era.

- Usted me desea, Sargento Mayor – dijo, y hizo una pose más.

Caín se sonrojó, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y miró en torno suya como si buscara en las paredes adornadas con cuadros alguna manera de contradecir las palabras del otro. Suspiró y hundió la cabeza en sus manos.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó en un murmullo. Alex negó con la cabeza.  
- No, mi pequeño amigo, pero los Armstrong somos famosos por nuestros conocimientos sobre la fisiología humana, transmitidos de generación en generación – exclamó alegremente el hombre, y más chispas rosadas brillaron en la habitación – Pupilas dilatas, respiración acelerada, mejillas sonrojadas y esa pequeña hemorragia nasal… - enumeró, flexionando los brazos para hacer que sus bíceps quedaran resaltados – todos síntomas de ese deseo.  
- Oh, Dios… - musitó Caín avergonzado.  
- ¡Paciencia, amigo mío! – exclamó Armstrong - ¡No debes sentir vergüenza! No voy a juzgarte por algo sobre lo que no tienes control. ¡No sería noble por mi parte!  
- Gracias, Mayor Armstrong – susurró Fury, subiendo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Siempre había admirado la nobleza del otro hombre.  
- Aunque sí debo admitir que siento curiosidad por saber como empezó esta atracción, Sargento Mayor – continuó el rubio en un tono que invitaba a contarle todos tus secretos.  
- Pues… verá, yo siempre he preferido a los hombres – comenzó a explicar Fury – He tenido algunas experiencias con ellos, y todas fueron…  
- ¿Satisfactorias? – ofreció Armstrong cuando Fury tibuteó.  
- Oh, sí, muy satisfactorias – Fury se sonrojó aún más si cabía – sin embargo, con mi estatura y mi aspecto… la mayoría dan por echo que yo prefiero, ejem, recibir placer en vez de darlo.  
- Comprendo.  
- Sí. Y al principio no me importó. Quiero decir que puede ser muy placentero, ¿sabe? Pero con el tiempo me harté. Intentaba dar entender a mis, ah, amantes que quería cambiar de posición, que quería…  
- ¿Penetrarlos?  
- Sí. Eso. Pero nunca funcionaba – dijo tristemente – No se me da bien defender mis intereses, señor. Y usted… Usted es tan fuerte y musculoso, tan, tan alto, y usted sí que sabe como conseguir que los demás hagan lo que usted quiere, señor. Y… yo lo admiro mucho por eso, señor. Lo admiro y lo…  
- ¿Deseo? – sugirió el otro. Fury asintió y se sonrojó todavía más – Vaya, Sargento Mayor, debo admitir que me siento elogiado tanto por ese deseo como por que me haya confiado su pequeño problema.  
- No es nada – contestó Caín en una voz tan baja que sólo la jauría de perros de pura raza de la familia Armstrong (y su nuevo integrante, el chucho que Fury había traído) pudo oírlo.

Armstrong se quedó pensativo unos instantes, y luego se levantó enérgicamente de la esquina de la cama sobre la que había estado sentado.

- ¡Amigo mío, he decidido que voy a ayudarte con tu problema! – exclamó, y tanto las chispas que brillaban siempre a su alrededor como sus músculos parecieron aumentar de tamaño.  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¡Dejaré que me penetres, y de paso te enseñaré la legendaria técnica para ser el emisor en lugar del receptor durante el sexo de la familia Armstrong, que ha dado magníficos resultados durante generaciones!

El rostro de Fury pareció iluminarse. En realidad, no lo pareció, las chispas de color rosa de Armstrong eran ahora mismo tan abundantes que la habitación entera relucía.

- ¿De verdad haría eso por mí, señor?  
- ¡Por supuesto, mi pequeño amigo! – exclamó el alquimista - ¡Como ya te dije, el ejército se basa en el compañerismo y la camaradería!

-

Horas después, un Fury mucho más alegre y asertivo salió de la descomunal mansión de los Armstrong. Pensaba poner en práctica las tácticas que el rubio le había enseñado de inmediato, y conforme entró en el cuartel central del este y vio a su coronel una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Ya sabía cual iba a ser su primera víctima.  
FIN  
N/A: Mi hermanita pequeña me desafió a que escribiera un Fury/Armstrong con Armstrong como uke, y este fue el resultado. Por favor, no me matéis X


End file.
